


Wentworth Police Department

by WentworthFan10



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fights, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Past Sexual Abuse, Romance, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WentworthFan10/pseuds/WentworthFan10
Summary: A one night stand brings confusion and love to Wentworth Police Department as Bridget joins as their new Detective, much to the shock of Franky.
Relationships: Allie Novak/Bea Smith, Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 141
Kudos: 129





	1. Surprise

The pounding in Franky's head was the first thing she noticed as her eyes blinked open. The steady, even breathing was the next; the soft breath coming from the woman next to her was tickling at her skin, causing goosebumps to appear all over her neck. There was a head of messy blonde hair splayed over her naked chest, legs entwined with her own. Her own arm was secured comfortably around the woman's back. She groaned quietly, _so much for no more one night stands._

Glancing at the clock, Franky realised she had to be up and ready for work in a few hours, plus the fact she had no idea if Allie and Bea were home to witness her guest leave. The impulse was to get up and leave, but similar to the night before, she felt a desire to be close to the woman.

_Bridget._

The body stirred in her arms causing Franky to stiffen slightly. She was no stranger to one night stands but staying over with said one night stand was an absolute no go, and yet, here she was.

Fucking cuddling, nonetheless.

A small sigh against her neck signalled Bridget was now awake. "Morning," Bridget's sleepy voice broke the easy silence.

In a move that was so natural to the point Franky didn't even realise she was doing it, her own arms tightened around Bridget's body and pulled her close. "Hey. Did you um, did you sleep okay?" Lazy morning after sex talk was like a foreign language to Franky.

Bridget leaned off of Franky's chest and up on to her elbow, surprised to see Franky looked extremely shy compared to the Franky she had spent the night with last night. "I did." Franky's mouth opened, as if to say something, but it was closed again just as quickly. "I'm guessing you're not used to the whole...spending the night."

Franky laughed. "I'm not really into sharing things, especially my bed."

"Mhmm," Bridget hummed, beginning to lean up out of the embrace. "I should probably go then."

The warmth of Bridget's body was missed instantly. Soon, the blonde was sitting on the edge of the bed, her naked back exposed to Franky. Franky let out a silent breath at how stunning Bridget was, and before she knew it, her arm was snaking out to pull Bridget back to lay next to her. "You don't have to go," Franky husked into Bridget's ear, her teeth nibbling gently on the soft lobe.

Eyes fluttering closed at the sensation, Bridget arched backwards until she felt that glorious feeling of skin on skin. "Don't you have work?" She also had work - a new job, specifically - but she wasn't required for a while yet, judging by the time.

"Not for a while." Franky continued her assault on Bridget's ear, cheek, and neck. That was until Bridget turned around and brought their mouths together in a bruising kiss. 

Franky gasped as she felt Bridget palm her breast, it didn't last long as that hand was placed by a warm mouth, sucking her engorged nipple gently. "Fucking hell," she managed to gasp out. Some of the events of the party the night before were slightly blurry, but the hours she spent in her bed with Bridget were perfectly clear.

Both were a friend of Will's and had attended his 40th Birthday Party last night. Bea and Allie had encouraged Franky that the hot blonde by the bar had been glancing at her every now and then, and after the help of some liquid courage, Franky had finally gone and spoken to the woman.

The woman who was now biting gently at the inside of her thigh.

"Gidget, please," Franky practically begged. 

Bridget introduced herself by her usual name, but Franky had taken it upon herself to call her _Gidget,_ claiming it suited her perfectly.

Just as Franky thought her desperate need for pleasure was about to be granted, Bridget rested her chin against Franky's thigh and looked up. "Tell me how much you want it?"

Franky all but groaned at Bridget's words; she was fucking desperate for Bridget's mouth on her. "If you don't fuck me, I'll do it myself."

Bridget raised an amused eyebrow. "That is tempting," Bridget drawled out in that painfully husky voice that only turned Franky on even more. To Bridget's surprise, Franky's hand strayed down her centre, her middle finger coming to stop where she desperately needed it before running it up her soaking folds. Bridget's eyes darkened, her mouth going dry at the sight. Just as Franky's hand went to repeat the gesture, Bridget grasped her wrist, halting the movement. "As much as I'd love to watch, I'd rather be the one doing it."

Franky swallowed heavily as Bridget reached out to take her finger between her mouth, licking and sucking away the remnants of arousal that were present. The sight alone might have been the sexiest thing Franky had ever seen. "I'm starting to think you might be all talk- fuck!" Franky gasped breathlessly as Bridget's tongue finally began to devour her. Fucking hell, did the woman know what she was doing. Bridget's tongue circled her clit, causing Franky's hips to arch off the bed. Bridget forced them back down, dropping one hand to Franky's opening before slipping a digit inside. Franky wasn't used to being a loud one in bed, but everything about this woman drove her fucking wild.

"Shit, Gidge," Franky panted. Her eyes clenched shut, a throaty groan making its way out as her orgasm sent her over the edge. She fought to regain her breath as the aftershocks rocked her entire body.

Bridget settled next to Franky, unsure if post-sex cuddling was on the cards. Franky turned to face her, a lazy smile on her lips. She traced her fingertips from Bridget's neck, all the way down to her hip, causing Bridget to shiver in the process. Bridget gasped in surprise as her right leg was flung over Franky's hip, giving Franky perfect access to her now throbbing centre. "Franky," Bridget sighed out in frustration as the brunette toyed with her folds, purposely neglecting her aching clit.

Franky bit her lip, fighting to keep the grin off her face. She brought her face closer to Bridget's, lips almost touching. "You're so fucking wet."

Bridget only sighed in agreement. She'd had numerous girlfriends over the years but none of them did what Franky Doyle seemed to do to her. "Please, Franky."

Rolling half her body on top of the writhing one below her, Franky crushed their lips together, the taste of herself making her groan into the blonde's glorious mouth. Her hand toyed with Bridget's hip bone, scratching lightly before moving to her centre. From their night before, Franky had learned that Bridget was a vocal lover, and the gasps and moans coming from the blonde's mouth only confirmed that fact. Franky broke the kiss, dropping her mouth to Bridget's neck, two of fingers slipping inside the wet heat which was aching for her.

Leaning her head up, Franky continued to move in and out of Bridget. "Open your eyes," she requested softly.

Bridget forced her eyes open, her hands grasping firmly on to Franky's shoulders, nails biting into the soft skin. The deep look in Franky's eyes made her feel like she could see straight into her soul. "Fuck, I'm so close!"

Franky kept their eyes locked, her hand that wasn't moving inside Bridget came to squeeze the woman's pert breast. That was enough to send Bridget hurdling, Franky's name tumbling from her lips as her body convulsed repeatedly from the immense pleasure. After about a minute, Franky withdrew her fingers, causing Bridget to sigh. Franky's head dropped to Bridget's chest, an arm flung over her toned midsection.

"You okay?" Bridget spoke quietly. By Franky's own admission the night before, she wasn't used to staying over with other people.

"Was there any part of that, that suggested I wasn't okay?" Franky grinned against Bridget's chest. "When do you have to leave?"

Bridget laughed. "Are you kicking me out?"

Franky leaned up on her elbow, her face serious. "Course not. I have a pretty big meeting at work today, gonna have to shower soon - that's all. You don't have to leave, though." The point was that as absolutely did not want Bridget to leave.

As much as Bridget felt completely content with Franky, she knew she'd also have to start getting ready for work. "I should probably get going, big day at work."

The disappointment on both of their faces was evident, even more so on Franky's as Bridget slipped out of her bed and started throwing on her clothes that had been carelessly disregarded the night before. Franky watched Bridget get dressed, a wave of sadness taking over as she realised she might not ever see the woman again, considering they hadn't even exchanged numbers.

"Listen uh, I just -"

"Franky, don't worry about it," Bridget cut her off. "I knew what I was getting into; no strings attached, a bit of fun. It's okay, honestly." Inwardly, Bridget hoped Franky would disagree.

Franky sat up fully in the bed, reaching to the bedroom floor to pick up her t-shirt and throw it on. She made her way over to Bridget, tentatively taking her hands. "Would you maybe want to have dinner at some point? Y'know, whenever you're free." Her heart was thumping, it would be no surprise if Bridget could hear it.

"I'd like that." Bridget gave Franky's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Franky backed away for a few seconds before returning with her phone, handing it to Bridget to punch her number in. It was proving more than difficult to keep the smile off her face. Bridget had taken her by surprise in every sense. "So yeah, you can uh, call me or whatever."

Confident Franky was sexy, but shy Franky was just downright fucking adorable. Bridget leaned in to place a chaste kiss against Franky's lips, then turned her lips to the taller woman's earlobe, "I'm free tonight."

Franky's hands found their way to Bridget's hips, tugging their bodies closer. "Do you wanna come here and I can cook for you?"

Bridget smiled. "You spent half an hour last night convincing me you're an expert cook, so I expect an extremely high standard."

Franky laughed. "Nothing less than five star - scouts honour."

Somehow, they ended up kissing again, with Bridget pressed against Franky's bedroom door.

Reluctantly, Bridget broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "I should really go. Showing up late to a new job doesn't exactly warrant a good impression."

Franky nodded despite her disappointment at the thought of Bridget leaving. "How are you gonna get home?"

"I'll call a cab." Bridget was already scrolling for the number when Franky gently lowered her hand.

"I can drive you on my way to work," Franky insisted. 

Bridget looked hungrily at Franky, who was clad in only a t-shirt and underwear. "Franky, that's not necessary. You've got work and you need to shower and -"

The rest of the sentence was cut off with Franky's lips softly pressing her own. Bridget groaned as Franky's tongue glided across her top lip. It was impossible to get enough of this woman.

Even at Will's party last night, Bridget had noticed Franky as soon as she entered the room.

"You could always shower here," Franky suggested, that cheeky grin adorning her face.

Even if she wanted to say no, Bridget literally couldn't. And so she found herself being undressed by Franky - agonisingly slowly - and dragged towards the shower.

* * *

"So where did you disappear to last night?"

Franky turned around to face her two best friends, both of whom had knowing looks on their faces. "Uh, none of your fucking business."

"Huh," Allie mused. "Weird because you left before us and when we came home, there were some pretty _interesting_ noises coming from your bedroom."

"Was it the hot blonde?" Bea inquired.

Franky went back to making her coffee. "Can't you two freaks just focus on your own sex life?"

"Our sex life is perfectly intact, thank you," Allie rebutted playfully. 

"You were talking to her the whole night and then the two of you disappeared, that's hardly a coincidence." Bea eyed up her friend, but as usual, Franky's poker face was spot on.

Fortunately for Franky, Vera interrupted them, "Briefing room, five minutes. All of you."

"Saved by the bell." Franky grinned, slipping by the two of them. Once she was free of being pestered, she checked her phone, something she'd been doing almost every chance she got. That thumping in her chest was back again when she saw who it was from.

_Gidget: Looking forward to tonight, I expect nothing less than Michelin star x_

Franky was torn between wanting to punch Will for not introducing them sooner and hug him for bringing this spunky woman into her life.

_Franky: I thought that shower together this morning was pretty Michelin star worthy x_

"You look happy."

Turning around, Franky came face to face with a slightly disheveled looking Will. "And you look hungover as fuck."

Will only groaned. "I'm only here for the meeting and I'm free to go."

"Any idea who it is?" Franky inquired. There were a close nit team and the idea of someone new coming in was slightly unsettling.

"Will! Franky!" Vera was stood outside the door waiting on them both. "Let's go, come on."

They raised their eyebrows at each other and trotted towards the briefing room. All of the team was present, crowded round a figure that was obviously the new Detective.

Having already introduced herself, Bea came to stand beside Franky, a disbelieving grin on her face. "You are not gonna fucking believe this."

"Believe what?" Franky asked in confusion.

"Franky," Vera interrupted, motioning the Detective over.

The group surrounding the new team member dismembered, giving both women a clear view of the other.

Both looked like they had seen a ghost.

"Detective Doyle." Vera nodded at the brunette before shifting her attention to the newest member of the time.

"This is Detective Bridget Westfall; she'll be the new Detective joining the team."

* * *


	2. Author's Note

Firstly, apologies to anyone who has read this story so far and expected this to be a chapter. I've had this story in my head for a while and I'd like to try and take it further but I'm completely torn on what do do with Fridget.

Friends with Benefits.  
Close friends.  
Not really liking each other and eventually getting together.

That's the options I'm thinking but I'd love for you guys who have read to give their input on what you'd prefer. Of course they'll end up together eventually but I want to do something a bit different and not have them instantly be together

Again, sorry to anyone who thought this was a second chapter.

WWFan10.


	3. Tomorrow

"This is Detective Bridget Westfall; she'll be the new Detective joining the team."

Franky and Bridget both looked at each other, wide eyed, both too shocked to extend their hands for a standard handshake. Vera didn't think too much of it, knowing most of her team were wary of new people, especially since the incident surrounding Joan Ferguson.

"I know the two of you probably met last night at Will's party," Vera cut into the awkward silence. "But I don't think you saw much of each other."

Bridget's cheeks reddened slightly whilst Franky toyed awkwardly with one of the rings on her finger.

_They had seen plenty of each other last night, and this morning._

"We did actually chat last night." Franky looked directly at Bridget, her gaze questioning. "Somehow it failed to come up that you'd be joining my team the next day."

Bridget didn't appreciate the sharp tone, nor the harsh gaze that was being directed at her. "I wasn't aware until this morning." 

"I petitioned for Channing to have Bridget posted here and at the last minute, he finally agreed," Vera confirmed to Franky. "Since I took Ferguson's job, we've not had anyone replace me. Channing has given Bridget Senior Detective."

Upon hearing this, Bea joined the group. "Uh, Channing said Franky and I could interview for Senior?"

"Channing wanted someone whose done the job before. Bridget was a Senior Detective for five years in Sydney." Vera looked apologetically between Franky and Bea.

Franky's arms were crossed over her chest defensively. "Did she even interview for the job or did she just get it handed to her?"

"Franky!" Vera shook her head at her youngest Detective.

"I've already got the rank, Franky," Bridget chimed in confidently. "I was acting Captain in Sydney."

Franky shrugged. "So go for a Captain's job?"

Bridget eyed up the woman with whom she had spent the night. _Detective_ Franky was extremely different to the Franky she had spent her time with last night and again this morning.

Franky on the other hand, was extremely wound up at the arrogance Bridget seemed to possess, plus the fact she had just walked into a job herself and Bea had been working their arses off for months on end.

"Okay, let's start," Vera said sternly, gesturing for the group of women to take a seat with Will, Jake and Allie.

Bea sat next to Allie. Bridget sat at an empty table, her eyes glancing discreetly to see if Franky would take the vacant chair. Franky bypassed Bridget completely and went to the back of the room to sit by herself; the move caused several glances from the rest of the room.

"Right, as you all know, Detective Westfall will be joining us on a full time basis as Senior Detective." Vera smiled at Bridget, the rest of the room gave a small clap...except for Franky. "I know a few of you have worked with Bridget before - apart from Bea and Franky - so please make her feel welcome. If I'm not here, you'll report to either Will or Bridget." Will managed a small smile, though in his state it was more of a grimace. "I know the past few months have been extremely difficult and as we all know, Joan Ferguson will be sentenced in two days time. I know you've all been to court regarding the trial. Bea, you're due there soon, and Kaz is there right now. Myself, Will and Bridget have a meeting straight after this briefing to discuss how we're going to work things going forward."

"What do you mean?" Bea asked wearily.

"For starters, no one is going to have a specific partner; everyone will be working with everyone. I want all of us as a team to gel and be able to work together under any circumstance," Vera explained.

"Red and I always work our cases together." Franky looked at Bea for support.

Bea nodded. "Franky and I have worked almost every case together for three years."

"And you still will, just not every single case," Vera acknowledged the two of them. "But I need the two of you to work that well with everyone. I want us to be the best team in Melbourne and I'm confident that all of you can make that happen."

The rest of the meeting passed relatively smoothly, not that Franky was paying much attention. Being at the back of the room meant she could steal the occasional glance at Bridget without anyone noticing. As much as she was pissed that an outsider had came in and taken the job she wanted, Franky couldn't fight the attraction she felt towards Bridget. The Detective was effortlessly sexy and oozed class, something that Franky wasn't used to with women she spent the night with. A few tables ahead, Bridget had to fight the physical urge to turn around and look at Franky. It was obvious Franky was extremely pissed off. This morning, Bridget had left the house excited to start a new job and the enjoy their planned dinner date - now, however, she had a feeling that dinner date would definitely not be happening.

Vera rounded up the meeting in about half an hour, telling Will and Bridget to meet her in her office at 12pm. Seeing Franky was about to walk by her, Bridget opened her mouth to stop her but the brunette quickly shuffled by her and left the room.

Bea approached Bridget, a timid smile on her face. "Hey. Listen, I'm sorry for being a bit abrupt."

Bridget smiled warmly. "Don't worry about it, I get it; outsider coming into a new team is never easy on anyone."

Bea looked outside the room, slightly nodding at Allie and Franky who were talking together. "Franky just takes some time to warm to new people so don't take it personally."

Usually Bridget wouldn't take something like this serious, but considering how much she had warmed to Franky the night before and how much she was looking forward to their date, it was hard not to take Franky's cold demeanour serious. "Don't worry about it," Bridget encouraged.

"Bea." Allie was hovering in the doorway. "You're due in court in an hour."

Bea rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm aware of that." She watched her girlfriend disappear back to chat with Franky and Will before turning back to Bridget.

"How long have you two been together?" Bridget recalled talking to the two of them briefly last night.

"About five months." Bea glanced back at the blonde through the window, a small smile on her lips. "It was Franky who set us up, and obviously she never lets me forget it."

"Right," Bridget laughed.

Bea looked at her watch. "I'm needed in court in a bit, probably be there the whole day. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah." She turned on her heel but stopped at the door. "And seriously, don't worry about Franky - the bark is worse than the bite."

Bridget closed her eyes as a flash from the night before came over her.

_Her hands threaded through Franky's tussled dark hair as the kisses on her stomach gradually moved lower and lower. "Fuck," Bridget moaned through gritted teeth as Franky threw one of her legs over her shoulder, lips tracing over the inside of her thigh, so fucking close to where she needed Franky's mouth. "Harder!"_

_Franky looked up, her eyes darkening from the combination of the heavy arousal and alcohol. Her hands reached under Bridget's bum, gripping it tightly causing the blonde to curse loudly. Teeth were scraping across Bridget's thigh but the hands in her hair were pulling, silently asking for more. Franky bit down on the soft skin, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to leave a mark._

_Bridget's head rolled back in pleasure. "Again," she begged breathlessly._

_Obliging, Franky did as requested and brought her hands to Bridget's front, rolling the blonde's hardened nipples between her fingertips. "You're so fucking sexy," Franky husked out. She could feel her own arousal increase with every sound Bridget made. As soon as Franky had set eyes on Bridget however many hours ago, she had struggled to look anywhere else._

_Despite the fact her_ _body was shaking in anticipation, Bridget managed to sit up on her elbows, the position giving her a perfect view of Franky in between her legs. "Touch me."_

_Franky's dark eyes locked with Bridget's and she kept their gaze as her tongue made contact with Bridget's soaking centre for the first time. Bridget's head fell back against the pillow as Franky's tongue worked every single part of her, licking and sucking._

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Franky entered the evidence room, the door slamming behind her.

Bridget held up the clear bag. "I'm looking at evidence. What are you doing?"

Striding towards the table, Franky grabbed the bag from Bridget's hands. "This is my case, I don't like people touching my stuff!"

Bridget handed Franky the case report. "As of twenty minutes ago, it's _our_ case."

Franky's mouth just about fell open. "You're fucking kidding me?!"

"Vera's got enough on her plate so she passed it over to me." Bridget reached for one of the evidence bags on the table but Franky quickly stepped in front of her. "Franky," she warned sternly.

"No!" Franky shook her head in annoyance. "You can't come in here and steal people's jobs and then steal their cases. Go get your own case, I don't want you working mine."

"Take it up with Vera," Bridget mumbled in frustration. "I didn't ask for the job, Franky. It was offered to me, so obviously I took it."

Franky gave an empty laugh. "Whatever." With a sigh, Franky rounded the table to sit at the laptop opposite where Bridget was standing. "I don't respect people who get shit handed to them."

"Get shit handed to them?" Bridget repeated in shock. "I'm not one to throw my credentials around, Franky, but maybe you should have a look at them. I've never had a thing handed to me, I've worked my way from the very bottom to where I am now."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that," Franky shot back quickly.

Bridget let out a silent heavy breath and sat down at the table. She opened the case report and started to read through it. Every so often, both women would catch the other glancing up to look at the other, but for the next two hours, they sat in dead silence.

* * *

Franky and Allie both bounced off the sofa as Bea entered through the front door.

"How was it?"

"How did it go?"

"Jesus." Bea looked the two up and down. "It was fine. Waited around, gave my testimony, then waited around some more, stopped by Will's to talk to him about it." She leaned in to give Allie a quick peck on the lips.

"Did you see her?" Franky asked.

Bea nodded. "Looks the same as always, like there's nothing in her eyes...dead inside."

Allie noticed her girlfriend seemed more on edge than normal. "What's wrong?"

Shrugging, Bea accepted the beer that was handed to her. "I just feel like she's planning something, she sat there the whole time with that fucking smirk on her face. And the fact they still haven't found Jesper...something's just not right."

"She's being remanded, Red. She can hardly escape prison, fuck sake." As much as Franky did care about the Ferguson situation, her mind kept wandering to Bridget and the fact they should have been on a date right now. They'd spent hours in the evidence room together and hadn't spoken a word to each other.

"Yeah," Bea agreed with a sigh. "I thought you had plans tonight," she looked at Franky.

Franky shrugged sadly. "Fell through."

"Where were you going?" Allie asked curiously.

"Out." Franky rounded the kitchen and went back to her previous spot on the sofa.

"Out with the same person that you were doing god knows what to till 3am this morning?" Bea sat down in the cuddle chair, Allie following close behind her.

Franky only smirked. "Trust me, she gives as good as she gets."

"Fucking hell," Bea groaned. "So why the fuck are you here with us and not with her?"

It was easy to talk to Bea about anything but Bridget was a part of their team now, so it was hardly fair to spread her business about with her new colleagues. "Uh, I was a bit shitty to her this morning."

"So just apologise and make it up to her?" Allie suggested, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sending a text was pretty lame considering how shitty she'd been, then again she knew where Bridget lived as she dropped her off this morning. Franky had seen Bridget leave the office just before 7pm and it was almost 9pm, so surely she'd be home? Then again, Bridget could have easily made other plans.

"Franky, I've known you four years and I don't think I've ever seen you remotely excited to go on a date...apart from with this mystery woman. Just go fucking see her and say sorry." Bea nodded at her friend, silently telling her to _fucking go_.

Before Franky could change her mind, she was throwing on her leather jacket and heading for the door.

Once she had left, Bea turned her body to face Allie. "Bet she falls in love with her."

* * *

Bridget sat on the stool in her kitchen, wine glass in hand. Returning home from work and seeing the outfit she'd late out for her date with Franky - before she left for work - sat out on her bed had only made her stomach drop. She'd left her house this morning in the best possible mood and returned feeling awful. Franky had barely spoken a word to her, had barely even looked at her, in fact. 

A knock on the door brought her back to reality. Sitting her wine glass down, Bridget padded towards the front door, her breath catching when she saw who was on the other side.

"Uh, hi."

If Bridget hadn't only had half a glass of wine, she'd have thought she was seeing things - because here was Franky Doyle, on her doorstep. "Hi."

Franky stood awkwardly, not quite knowing what to say. Luckily Bridget picked up on it, "Would you like to come in?"

God, Bridget was so nice and kind, and Franky had treated her like absolute shit. She nodded and followed Bridget into the bungalow, silently admiring the art and decor as Bridget led them towards the kitchen.

"So are you here to give me more abuse?" Bridget held a straight face before smirking.

Franky laughed. "I deserve that."

"Mhmm," Bridget hummed in agreement.

"I'm sorry for today. I don't wanna sit here and make excuses but we've all been kinda dreading someone new starting, then the fact you got the job I wanted kinda set me off." At Bridget's gesture, Franky perched herself on one of the stools. "And I did actually read your credentials by the way and you would have one hundred percent gotten the job anyway. I'm sorry I said you got it handed to you, that was pretty fucking shitty."

Bridget smiled shyly. "I've got ten years experience on you, Franky. You'll make Senior in no time."

"Sure." Franky forced out an appreciative smile.

"You will," Bridget said confidently. "I may have also read your credentials. Trust me, you've got nothing to worry about."

Franky managed a real grin this time. "Reading up on me, were ya?"

Bridget hummed. "This was when I thought we were going on a date; had to make sure you weren't a Joan Ferguson."

"That's a fair point, Gidge." Franky looked around the open living space, glad it was empty. "You didn't find someone else to take my place, then?"

"My girlfriend's due home pretty soon." Bridget bit her lip as Franky's eyes widened. "I'm kidding. Fucking hell, Franky."

Franky breathed out a relieved laugh. "About the whole date thing -"

"I get it," Bridget cut in. "Dating people you work with never works out...apart from Bea and Allie apparently."

"If we didn't work together then," Franky let the rest of the sentence die out. She wasn't used to this kind of chat or used to feeling like she actually wanted to _date_ a woman. Bridget was gorgeous, intelligent, funny, kind, forgiving clearly - Franky kind of hated Channing for putting them in the same team because she'd date Bridget Westfall in a heartbeat.

Bridget forced a smile out, hoping Franky couldn't decipher her disappointment. "Don't worry about it. Did you um...tell anyone?"

"No." Franky shook her head. "I live with Bea and Allie - even though they both say Allie hasn't actually moved in - but I didn't say anything. They knew I took someone home but they don't know it was you."

"How do they know?" Bridget queried curiously.

Franky bit her lip, grinning. "They kinda heard us."

"Fucking hell," Bridget groaned in embarrassment. She got up and made her way towards the fridge, withdrawing a bottle of wine, "I think I need more wine after hearing that." A glass was raised in front of Franky. "Do you want to stay for a glass?"

The sensible thing was to go home, so, naturally, Franky did the opposite and said _yes_.

Three hours had past and they found themselves sitting far too close on the couch, finishing their second bottle of wine.

"Admit it." Franky dropped her hand to Bridget's thigh with a light tap. "You made the first move."

Bridget felt the heat from Franky's hand travel all the way to her core. " _You_ came over to me, meaning you made the first move." 

"You kept looking at me," Franky rebutted. Her eyes glanced down to her hand on Bridget's thigh. She should get up and go home; she was drunk and through the course of the night they had moved closer and closer together.

"You're not bad to look at," Bridget offered up playfully.

"Ugh," Franky scoffed. "Do you tell that to all the girls you go home with?"

Bridget sipped the last of her wine before placing the empty glass on the coffee table. "Only you."

The hand on Bridget's thigh, the closeness, the flirting - it was dangerous territory. "We can still be friends, right?"

Bridget tilted her head. "Of course we can." Before she could stop herself, her hand was tracing patterns over Franky's tattooed arm, "I like this," she husked quietly.

Franky swallowed heavily. "I know, you told me last night."

Managing a nod, Bridget leaned her other arm on to the back of the couch. "You're not gonna be able to drive home."

"You might need to help me out there, Gidge." Franky shifted her body, hand moving farther up Bridget's leg until she heard the faintest of a hitch in her breathing. "About this whole friends thing..."

Bridget's eyes dropped to Franky's lips. They were sitting so close, all it would take was a few more inches and their lips would meet. "What about it?"

Franky stood up with a purpose, her green eyes darkening as she looked down at Bridget who was still sitting. "I think it should start tomorrow."

Bridget was on her feet in an instant, hands going to Franky's cheeks as their lips crashed together. The force of the kiss caused Franky to stumble backwards slightly but she quickly regained her balance. Bridget's tongue caressed her lips, a groan escaping as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Franky walked Bridget backwards, stopping at the first place they could, which was the kitchen table. Bridget's hands fell to Franky's strappy tank top, tearing it over the brunette's head. Bridget's eyes traveled all over Franky's chest and that perfectly toned stomach; she was fucking gorgeous.

Bridget's eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of Franky's lips on her neck. Franky was careful, obviously not wanting to rip the blouse she was wearing. "Just rip it," Bridget demanded desperately. Franky pulled back from her neck, purposely looking deep into Bridget's darkened blue eyes as her hands tore the blouse open, buttons splaying in every direction. Bridget brought her hand to her centre causing Franky to all but growl at the heat she could feel radiating from Bridget's centre.

Franky perched Bridget on top of the table, gently pushing her backwards until she was laid flat. She made quick work of Bridget's dress trousers, pulling them off, leaving the blonde clad only in her matching white lace underwear set. Franky could barely take her eyes off her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" 

Sitting up slowly, Bridget trapped Franky in between her legs. She reached for Franky's hand, guiding it to the top of her underwear before dipping inside, wetness coating both their fingers. "What do you think?" 

_This fucking woman._ Franky pulled her in closer, kissing her again, hard. "I think we should cover every single thing possible before this friendship thing starts tomorrow," she whispered against Bridget's lips. Bridget's hands wrapped around Franky's neck, a loud moan tearing from her lips as Franky eased inside her.

One more night wouldn't hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends with benefits seemed to be the winner so I'm going to see how this plays out. I know this chapter isn't that long but I guess shorter is better than nothing. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know as I don't really have this fully mapped out. Thanks to everyone who commented on "chapter 2" giving ideas and opinions. Franky was never in prison in this story but that doesn't mean she didn't have a rough childhood hence why she can still be a bit rough around the edges sometimes. Also, I totally live for Branky being best friends. Apologies for any spelling/grammar errors as I don't have a beta.
> 
> WWFan10


	4. Interference

"Feels great, doesn't it?" Franky opened her locker, withdrawing her towel. She wiped it across her forehead that was slick with sweat. Realising Allie hadn't replied, Franky turned around to find her friend collapsed on the bench. "Fucking hell, Allie. It was barely even 5k!"

Allie was breathing heavily, a hand flung across her face. "You said you'd go easy on me; that wasn't fucking easy."

Franky withdrew her change of clothes, laying them neatly on the other bench. "That was easy. Red and I usually do 10k most days."

Allie only groaned. "I fell like I'm gonna throw up."

"Suck it up, Novak." Franky swatted her towel off her friends leg. "Trust me, as soon as you have a shower, you'll feel great."

"I need to go home," Allie groaned quietly.

The door to the locker room opened, Franky looked up to see Bea and Bridget enter, both clearly having finished their shift. Bridget's eyes dropped to Franky's midsection that was only covered by a tight, black sports bra. Franky caught her staring, however, and Bridget looked away quickly, bypassing Franky to get to her own locker.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Bea asked Franky, her face grimacing as she took in the state of her disheveled girlfriend.

"She tried to kill me." Allie blindly reached for Bea's hand.

Franky rolled her eyes. "Your girlfriend can't run for shit, Red." 

Allie finally managed to sit up. "Are you coming home tonight or are you going to your _friends_?" Bridget glanced to the side, the movement catching Allie's eye, "Franky's got herself a girlfriend but she won't tell us who it is."

"I don't have a fucking girlfriend," Franky claimed defensively. "Mind your own business."

"Touchy subject," Bea chimed in. Her attention turned to Bridget, "Have you noticed Franky with anyone?"

Bridget cleared her throat. "No, I haven't."

"Are you single, Bridget?" Allie asked the newest team member.

"Fucking hell, Allie!" Franky's jaw was tight, the tell tale that she was annoyed. "Not everyone wants the entire department knowing about their private life."

"Calm down," Allie shot back lightly, careful of her tone. "I'm asking to pay a fucking interest in her life, not to be nosey. We're not in fucking high school, I'm hardly gonna spread her personal business around."

Bridget's instinct was to reach out and place a calming hand on Franky's arm, but she held back. "It's okay," she encouraged the blonde. "I'm single, yeah - have been for a few years now."

Having known Franky for years, Bea didn't miss the faintest of smiles that appeared on her friends face at Bridget's revelation. Thinking back to Will's birthday, Franky had spent a good portion of the night in Bridget's company. After Franky had left the party, Bea didn't recall seeing Bridget for the remainder of the night, either. Franky had taken it badly when Bridget was revealed to be their new Senior.

_Bridget was Franky's secret sex friend._

"Wow," Bea whispered to herself.

"What?" Allie looked to her girlfriend.

Bea shook her head. "Nothing." She grabbed her bag from her locker, then opened Allie's and withdrew what she needed. "Right, we going? I'm starving. Franky, you coming?"

Franky was torn. The set up she had with Bridget didn't necessarily involve making plans, they just seemed to hook up whenever they were both finishing their shifts at the same time...like right now. "Uh, yeah.I'm gonna shower here first and I'll meet you guys there."

"Bridget, do you wanna join us for dinner?" Allie asked innocently, unaware the question almost caused Franky a heart attack.

"Yeah, you should totally join us for dinner," Bea agreed with a grin.

Bridget glanced at Franky who was painfully silent. "I'd love to but I have dinner plans with Vera tonight. I haven't really had a chance to see her outside of work since I moved back. Thanks for the offer, though."

"Well you're welcome any time. Right, Franky?" Bea looked at her silent friend.

"Yeah, course." Franky managed a smile. It was inevitable that she'd have to be in a group setting with Bridget at some point, considering how close their team was, but it wasn't something she was exactly looking forward to.

"Ferguson's sentence got delayed again," Bridget changed the subject. "That's three times now, yeah?"

They all nodded, Bea being the one to respond, though, "Something's going on. That woman knows the system better than anyone; something's coming."

"It's not uncommon for delays in high profile cases, Bea." Bridget gave a reassuring smile, knowing all of them were worried about the outcome. "You've all done your bit, so try not to worry until there's reason to."

Bea nodded. "Thanks."

Allie finally stood up. "Okay, let's go before I collapse. I need a shower and a massage." She smiled at Bea sweetly.

Franky groaned at the sight of them. "You two are sickening."

"This will be you one day, Franky," Allie warned playfully

"I fucking doubt that." Franky watched the two of them leave, both of them saying goodbye to herself and Bridget, and leaving the two alone in the process. Franky looked up at the blonde, a tight smile on her lips. "How was working with Bea?"

Bridget started to gather her belongings whilst talking to Franky, "Pretty uneventful. Spent most of the day interviewing suspects and doing paperwork." Knowing exactly what was under Franky's super tight gym clothes, Bridget was having a hard time keeping her eyes off Franky's body. "Are you heading home?"

Hovering awkwardly, Franky was unsure of how to proceed. The last time they'd been together was two nights ago when they happened to be leaving at the same time and ultimately ended up at Bridget's place, despite maintaining that they were going to be strictly just friends going forward. She'd had a fling with Kim before but it was different with Bridget.

Franky gestured towards the showers. "Gonna shower first, don't really fancy going home quite yet while those two are showering together."

"Right," Bridget laughed.

"When are you meeting Vera?" Everyone that used the locker room had left for the night, leaving just the two of them.

Noting the sly grin on Franky's face, Bridget took a few steps forward. "Not for a while. Why?"

Franky's grin only grew wider. "Team's gone home for the night," she offered up suggestively. This time, it was Franky who stepped forward, her slick body pressing Bridget against the lockers. "Thought you'd maybe like to give me a hand showering, seen as you enjoyed it so much the last time."

Bridget tugged Franky closer by the waistband of her running shorts. "You seem pretty confident in yourself, Detective."

The deep stirring of arousal was starting low in Franky's stomach. Franky groaned as Bridget pulled on the waistband of her shorts before letting it snap back against her stomach. A chaste kiss was pressed to Franky's lips, just as she was about to deepen it, Bridget pulled away, "Lock the door."

Franky practically bolted to the door of the locker room, turning the lock to block out any possible intruders. By the time she turned back around, Bridget was unzipping her trendy navy blazer. Franky halted Bridget's hands, desperate to be the one to rid Bridget of her clothes. Soon enough, Bridget was naked, strutting towards the shower. The fact Bridget was so fucking confident only turned Franky on even more. Her eyes were glued to Bridget's pert behind, desperate to have her hands on every part of her glorious body.

Bridget hovered inside the shower stall, the door left open. "Are you gonna stare at me or join me?"

"I'm kinda enjoying just staring at you," Franky admitted with a grin.

Bridget licked her lips. "Don't keep me waiting."

Franky tore her clothes off in record time. "Yes, Detective."

* * *

"Find anything?"

Franky turned around, a small smile gracing her lips at Bridget. "Nuh, nothing. The bank on the next street over has 24/7 CCTV, I've been reviewing that; suspect obviously done a runner but there's four different routes they could've taken."

"I just heard from the hospital, victims off the critical list and in a stable condition." Bridget sat down next to Franky, a safe space between them. "How are you feeling about Ferguson?"

The tightening of Franky's jaw didn't go unnoticed by Bridget. "Fine," Franky answered simply. "She's due in court today for sentencing - finally. I'm guessing Vera told you everything."

Bridget shrugged a little. "She's told me the main things, yeah. But I know it went on for over a year so I don't know everything."

Franky gave an empty laugh. "You don't want to. She's a fucking psychopath."

Knowing it was a sensitive subject for all of the team, Bridget was careful of her approach. "Did she hurt you?"

Franky's hands paused over the keyboard, her eyes distant, almost like she wasn't completely there. After about a minute of silence, she finally answered, "She hurt all of us. She had this vendetta against Will, going back to when he was a Social Worker. Eventually, though, she started trying to target all of us. She forged a report in Will's name and he nearly lost his job. She poisoned Bea. She had Vera infected with a fucking needle filled with Hepatitis. She had her henchman run down one of our officers with a van and he died. There was tonnes of other shit as well. Kaz and Allie were lucky nothing happened to them; they joined the team just as things were starting to unravel."

Bridget was silent, taking all the information in. The thing that got to her most, though, was the fact Franky hadn't revealed what Ferguson had done to her, and from Franky's fiery personality, Bridget didn't want to push her. "She's gonna go away for a long time, Franky."

Somehow, it wasn't that simple. "They still haven't found Nils Jesper, her hench. He's still out there, probably waiting for instructions to kill every single fucking person that took her down."

"Franky, if you think like that, you'll drive yourself crazy," Bridget encouraged. Still, Franky looked like she was a million miles away. "Hey." Her hand reached out to cover Franky's, tentative at first incase Franky was to pull away from her touch - she didn't, though. "I don't know what any of you went through and it's easy for me to sit here and say you can trust me...but you can."

That was the part that scared Franky the most, hardly knowing Bridget, yet feeling like she could trust her and could talk to her. "You know all about me, Gidge. Why don't you tell me about yourself?" A mischievous smirk took over Franky's face. "I want dirt."

Bridget laughed. "What do you wanna know?"

Strangely enough, Franky found herself wanting to know everything. "Uh family? Brothers or sisters? What do your parents do? Why'd you become a Detective? On a scale of one to ten, what would you rate your current friend with benefits?"

Bridget laughed even louder this time and Franky found herself grinning at the sound. "Okay." She let her laughter die down. "I've got two brothers, Derek and Adrian. Derek's an architect, married with two kids and stays in Sydney. Adrian is a psychologist and he's getting married next year. My parents are retired but my mum was a lecturer and my dad had his own furniture shop. What next," she mumbled before continuing, "became a Detective because I wanted to make a difference, clichè I know. I was torn between becoming a police officer or a psychologist but eventually decided on this; worked my way up to Detective. Lastly...I think I'll leave you hanging on that one."

Franky found herself entranced. The sound of Bridget's husky voice, the way she used her hands when she spoke, the teasing smile on her face as she purposely teased Franky with the last remark. "When was your last girlfriend?"

"Last longterm girlfriend was about three years ago, we were together for just under four years I think, but she hated my job... _hated_ it." All these years later and she still wondered how they lasted so long. "What about you?"

"Uh, I was seeing a lawyer about a year ago and then I found out she was fucking engaged the entire time." Franky grimaced at the thought of Erica and how it all ended.

Bridget's face mirrored the look on Franky's. "Fucking hell."

"Yeah," Franky laughed lightly. "I had an on and off fling with Officer Chang for a bit but that stopped a while ago. The idea of dating someone I work with just freaks me out."

"Bea and Allie seem to make it work?" Bridget reminded. As much as she tried to ignore Franky's last comment, it stung a bit knowing their current situation was as far as their relationship would ever go.

Franky shook her head. "Nuh, I'd fuck it up, and then you have to work together and it ends up a fucking disaster. It's best when there's no feelings involved." Kim had struggled when Franky had suggested they were better as friends and the idea of potentially doing that to Bridget was awful.

"You should give yourself more credit." It was clear from the look on Franky's face that the brunette had no faith in herself. "You didn't answer your own questions," Bridget smiled in amusement.

"Shoulda' known you wouldn't let that go." Franky was a little hesitant, Bridget seemed to come from a well kept, together family, whilst Franky's was the opposite. "I uh, I mainly grew up with my dad. He remarried about eight years ago, him and his wife had my little sister, Tess - she turned three last month." Bridget only listened, not asking anything about the fact Franky hadn't mentioned her mother, for which she was grateful. "I had a bit of a rebellious phase when I was a teenager," Franky laughed a little. "Police ended up taking me home one night and after that I finally got a grip and stopped the bullshit, worked my arse off to pass all my exams and then joined the force when I was twenty."

"And that was what...two years ago?" Bridget teased.

Franky laughed mockingly. "Nine years ago, smart arse. What about you? Joined as soon as you were eighteen, I bet."

"I did," Bridget confirmed, somewhat impressed that Franky had guessed correct. "Almost twenty years now."

"That's impressive." Franky looked at Bridget intently. "Why don't you ask anything further? I told you about Ferguson and what she did but you didn't ask what she did to me. You didn't ask why I lived with my dad and not my mum. Why?"

Bridget leaned her hands on her knees. "If you wanted to talk about it, then you would. I'm not gonna try and make you talk about something that brings up bad memories for you."

Franky bit her lip, contemplating. "My mum was an alcoholic and a junkie. She used to lay into me pretty badly, one day it escalated and she," there was a pause, a deep inhale coming from Franky. Bridget squeezed Franky's hand gently. "She started burning me with cigarettes where no one could see. My dad worked away a lot so he had no idea. He ended up coming home early one week - wanted to surprise me - and he came home to her passed out on the couch with some fucking random guy and me locked in my room. He called the police straight away and we moved away. She went to jail but she's out now, fuck knows where she is but she's out there somewhere. Ferguson; she had me beaten up pretty badly. And she had threatening pictures of my dad and Tess sent to me - it was fucking terrifying."

Due to the job, Bridget had seen and heard just about every horror story imaginable, and over time she had trained herself to block out the feelings and emotions. But hearing Franky talk about her childhood just about broke her heart. It wasn't difficult to see why Franky had such a hard time trusting people. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that, you didn't deserve any of it."

Franky only shrugged, her hand stayed where it was though, resting with Bridget's. "Shit happens."

"That doesn't make what happened to you okay," Bridget said softly.

The sound of Franky's phone interrupted them. "Vera," she mumbled to Bridget before answering the call.

Bridget listened to Franky's side of the conversation, a range of emotions flashing across the brunettes face. The call lasted around two minutes before it ended. "Ferguson?"

"Yeah," Franky's voice was quiet, shocked. "She got twenty-five years." Her hand was still holding on to Bridget's, only the grasp was tighter now.

"Franky." Bridget encouraged the silent woman to look at her, and eventually she did. "She's gone. It's over."

Franky could only nod. "It's over."

"Are you okay?" Bridget sighed in relief as Franky finally let go of the breath she had been holding.

"I really thought she'd get off," Franky admitted. For the first time in months, she felt like she could finally relax without the weight of Ferguson hanging over her.

Standing up, Bridget gave Franky's hand a gentle tug, "Come here."

Franky stood up timidly before stepping forward, her body melted into Bridget's embrace, arms circling the blonde's waist tightly. She didn't know how much she needed it until she felt Bridget's body pressed against her own. Bridget was utterly relieved for the entire team, having known how much every single one of them had been dreading this day. _Thank you_ was whispered against her ear, Franky's lips brushing her skin.

Bridget smiled warmly as they both pulled back, her chest pounded when Franky's arms stayed around her waist. Her own arms were still around Franky's neck, unmoving. She expected Franky to panic and pull away, but it never came. Instead, Franky only looked at her, those intense green eyes drifting between her own blue ones and her lips. Franky closed the short distance, kissing her softly - it only lasted a few seconds and Franky's mouth was gone.

"Shit, sorry." Franky looked away awkwardly. Just as she began to pull away, Bridget's lips were covering her own. They'd kissed multiple times over the past two weeks but not like this. It was soft and slow, the kind of kiss that would happen at the end of a first date. Neither made an attempt to deepen the kiss and it eventually slowed down even more, turning into several chaste kisses. Franky let out a heavy breath, the sensation tickling Bridget's lips. They stayed in a close embrace, their foreheads resting together intimately. 

The sound of the door opening caused them both to spring apart, Franky turned to look at the computer and Bridget hovered off to the side, looking over Franky's shoulder at the screen.

"Franky." Kim Chang entered the room. "Bea's looking for you."

Franky smiled in acknowledgement, thankful Kim hadn't noticed what had been going on. "Thanks." She looked at Kim expectantly, but the Officer didn't leave. "Everything okay?"

Kim sauntered into the room, sitting down at one of the computers. "I need to look over some stuff for Will."

Satisfied with the answer, Franky turned to face Bridget. "Tonight?" she whispered, careful Kim couldn't hear.

Bridget tilted her head in that teasing way that made Franky grin. "My place," she replied, just as quietly. She watched Franky leave the room, then sat down at the computer to finish what Franky had been looking at for their case.

"Detective Westfall," Kim broke the silence. "I don't think we've properly met, I'm Kim Chang."

 _Chang._ Clearly this was the Officer Franky had previously been seeing. "Nice to meet you," Bridget offered up politely.

They conversed for a while as they both did their work.

"You're working a case with Franky?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," Bridget confirmed. "Stabbing outside a bar."

"Ah, that one," Kim replied. "Franky mentioned it when we were out the other night."

Bridget felt her stomach drop. Franky had said only half an hour ago that she and Kim hadn't been a thing in a while. Had Franky been lying to her, playing her?

Realising her plan had worked, Kim plastered on the fakeness. "Oh god, she hasn't told anyone that we're seeing each other, has she?"

Unable to form a coherent sentence, Bridget only shook her head. "No."

"Please don't tell her I said anything." Kim watched the Detective nod, and that was enough for her. She had stood outside the door and watched them kissing before she entered. If she couldn't have Franky, no one was having Franky.

Bridget withdrew her phone, hands shaking with rage at the lies she had been told. 

Franky's face filled with confusion at the text that just came through.

_Gidge: Have to cancel tonight, forgot I already made plans._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad that Kim has to always be the bad one in my stories but someone needs to provide the drama and I like the idea of this story being an angsty one. Chapters aren't as long as my other story but writing shorter chapters means they are ready quicker which is probably better. I don't have the full plot for this story figured out so if anyone reading has any ideas, please let me know. I like the idea of a bit of jealousy from both parts but we'll see how it goes. Again, apologies for any spelling/grammar errors as I don't have a beta.
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe during this horrible time.
> 
> WWFan10.


	5. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of sexual assault/rape for anyone who may find reading this difficult. Bridget's backstory was never fully addressed in the show but it is mentioned here.

"Are we gonna drive the entire ride in silence?" Franky glanced at Bridget - who was staring out the window - as the car came to stop at a red light. The awkwardness was palpable and had been all day, and Franky had no idea what she had done wrong.

They hadn't spoke since the kiss yesterday and Bridget had done her best to avoid Franky most of the day today, that was until Vera asked them to check in with a witness. "Just thinking about work," Bridget lied, even her voice distant.

"Thinking about work?" Franky repeated incredulously. "We're going to speak to a fucking witness, Gidge. If you're gonna bullshit me, at least do it decently."

"Franky," Bridget sighed out. "Just forget about it."

Pulling the car over to stop at the side of the road, Franky killed the engine and turned to face Bridget. "What the hell's going on with you? You haven't spoke a word to me since yesterday and you bailed on me twenty minutes after we made plans to meet up. What the fuck's going on?"

"Franky," Bridget began, but shortly stopped and shook her head. "I'm thirty-seven years old, I'm far too old to be getting involved in this shit."

Franky's brows creased in confusion. "What shit? What are you even talking about? Nothing's even happened between us to cause any shit."

"Just forget it." Bridget turned her head away again. "I'm not getting involved in other people's relationships, Franky. You can do whatever you want but keep me out of it."

"What fucking relationship?!" Franky's voice raised, her frustration increasing as the conversation went on.

"Never mind," Bridget said dismissively. Truth was, she was gutted. Being with Franky was fun and easy, and unlike the rest of her partners, Franky made her laugh - something Bridget wasn't used to with women.

Shifting her body in the seat, Franky turned to directly face Bridget. "No, fuck that. If you're pissed at me, I deserve to know why, especially when I've done fuck all to actually piss you off."

Bridget inhaled deeply. "You told me you used to have a thing with Kim?" Franky nodded casually, waiting for what was next. "She told me yesterday that the two of you had been seeing each other for a bit, said that you'd been together a few nights ago."

Franky's mouth fell open in shock. She knew Kim had wanted to take things further a while ago but to openly lie about them being together was a fucking shock. "That's fucking bullshit!" Bridget didn't looked convinced, however. "Gidge, where would I even find the time? The past few weeks I've been with you or I'm with the rest of the team at the bar or at my place or Will's. I haven't been with Kim in months. Sometimes, she's at the bar when I'm there - and yeah, she's tried it on a few times but I always say no - but she sits with her friends and I sit with mine. I've not fucking lied to you, I swear."

"Why would Kim say that?" Bridget asked angrily. "Do you, do you think she saw us before she came in?"

Franky's eyes closed and she groaned. "Fuck," she hissed out. "She has, she's fucking saw us and she tried to keep you away from me. She was convinced Red and I were a thing before she was with Allie."

Instantly, Bridget felt guilty, and like a fucking idiot. "I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Franky's voice had softened.

"She just...seemed like she really liked you so I told myself I'd take a step back," Bridget admitted hesitantly.

In a split second, Franky's entire demeanour had changed. "You're fucking kidding me? So I get ignored and only get an explanation when I practically have to force it out of you, but it's Kim you feel sorry for." Bridget stirred up her emotions easily and she was positively fuming. "If you had the decency to come and talk to me then I'd have told you it was bullshit, but you blew me off and lied to me."

Bridget didn't know Franky extremely well but she did know that Franky was a firecracker with a short temper if she was pushed. "Franky, can we please just forget this ever happened? I'm sorry."

"Nuh, forget it." Franky pulled out of their parked space rather quickly.

Knowing better than to argue, Bridget simply leaned her head against the window, trying her best to ignore the sinking feeling in her gut.

* * *

"Franky," Bea said her friends name for the third time, eventually garnering her attention. "I asked if you're coming for a drink." Franky only shrugged, telling Bea she was fine staying home. Bea made her way over to the sofa and sat next to Franky. "You've been in a shitty mood since yesterday."

Again, Franky only shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Is this about Bridget?" Bea asked carefully, knowing she was potentially poking a sleeping rattlesnake.

Sitting up instantly, Franky turned to face Bea. "You know?" 

Bea smiled softly. "I'm a Detective, Franky - it wasn't really hard to work out. So what the hell's going on?"

Girl talk wasn't exactly Franky's thing but keeping it all to herself wasn't exactly helping. "We slept together the night of Will's party and we've been hooking up ever since. I kissed her yesterday, but it was like a real fucking kiss, y'know? Not like some mid-sex kiss, a real fucking kiss. Fucking Kim was watching and saw us. When I left the room, Kim lied and told Bridget we were seeing each other and Bridget believed her, then she text me and blew me off. I asked Bridget about it yesterday and she told me; I got pissed and we didn't speak for the rest of the day and she was off today so we haven't spoke at all."

Bea took all the information in. "And now you regret acting the way you did?"

"Well I'm sitting here with you talking about feelings instead of having sex with a spunky blonde...so kinda," Franky rattled off sarcastically.

"Franky," Bea's tone was serious. "You know Friends with Benefits doesn't work; someone always ends up hurt. You actually like her, don't you?"

Franky only laughed off the comment. "Yeah, she's fine." She knew Bea could see right through her, just like Franky could when it was Bea that was struggling with Allie. "I can't date someone I work with, Red - especially her. We get on so fucking well and if anything ever happened and I fucked it up, then I'd lose that friendship. And I don't trust myself not to hurt her."

"Franky, I know we all work in the same department but even Allie and I don't actually see that much of each other unless we're on a case together. Vera's having everyone work with everyone so you're not gonna be spending every waking second with her." Bea could tell Franky was torn, she could read her friend like a book after all these years. "Look, why don't you go on one date and see how it goes? Maybe it's just crazy sexual chemistry and the date won't go well, but if it does, then you should take the fucking chance and let yourself be happy. I know you fucking hate people feeling sorry for you, Franky, but you had years of hell with that bitch of a mother and then Erica was a fucking disaster. You deserve to be happy."

There was no way she could go to Bridget's and apologise again. "So just ask her on a date?"

"Yes!" Bea exclaimed wildly.

Franky almost looked like she was in pain at the mere thought. "I've never done that before. Usually I just tell a girl we're meeting for drinks and it ends in sex."

"Jesus." Bea touched a hand to her head. "You'll see her tomorrow at work, yeah? Just casually ask her to have dinner or invite her over." Nodding, Franky agreed to try. "Come for a drink, it'll take your mind off things."

"Fine." Franky gave in and went to throw some decent clothes on, Bridget on her mind the entire time.

* * *

"And well done to Franky and Bridget who solved their case." Vera nodded at the both of them. "You two are the only two without a case today so I need you both to go to Walford Mens Prison when we're done here - one of the inmates was murdered last night and there's several suspects needing interviewed." Just as the group was leaving their morning meeting, Vera asked Bridget to meet her in her office.

Vera was hesitant, not knowing how to tell her friend what she had to tell her. "I know I put you on this Walford case with Franky but I completely understand if you'd rather I took the case." 

Had Vera worked out the two of them had been hooking up?

Bridget played it casual. "Why would I not want to work the case?"

Leaning against the back of her desk, Vera turned her laptop around to show Bridget the screen. Bridget felt sick at what was on the laptop, her hands shaking instantly. "He-Walford. He's at Walford?"

Vera nodded. "He was transferred there a few months ago, I had no idea until I got the list of inmates in the block where the inmate was stabbed."

It was hard to swallow, hard to even focus. "He's a suspect?"

"No," Vera confirmed. "He wasn't there at the time, CCTV has him on the other side of the unit." She regarded her friend carefully. "Bridget, I can take this case - it's no hassle. I just wanted to give you the option."

Bridget inhaled heavily. "I can do it. I should head out, Franky will be waiting."

A prison. A prison with an inmate who had sexually assaulted her fifteen years ago. She could...she could do it.

"Bridget," Vera stopped her friend as she was at the door. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

Forcing a smile, Bridget said _yes_ before leaving the office. Her feet carried her at record speed to the nearest bathroom. She was in such a daze, she didn't notice Franky had saw her bolt from Vera's office. There was no time to lock the cubicle door as she curled over it the toilet, puking her guts into the bowl. She flinched harshly at the feeling of hands in her hair, gasping loudly, fighting them off her.

"Hey. Hey," Franky soothed gently, her hands covering Bridget's that were thrashing at her own. "I've got you, it's okay." Bridget didn't have time to argue or fight it as her stomach contents emptied again. Franky was encouraging her to kneel down and she could vaguely register her blonde hair by tied back into a ponytail, bringing her hair away from her face.

Franky crouched down behind the smaller woman, her hands rubbing a soothing motion over Bridget's stomach. After a few minutes of no more sickness, Franky broke the silence, "You okay?"

Nodding, Bridget didn't have the urge to fight it as Franky pulled her body tight against her own. "I'm fine, Franky. You can go." The body behind her didn't leave, though, only held on to her tighter.

"What's going on?" Franky husked against Bridget's ear. "You were as white as a ghost as soon as you left Vera's office."

"Nothing," Bridget lied. Mentally, she told herself to get up, but Franky's embrace felt too comfortable, too safe.

"Gidge." Franky adjusted them so that Bridget was sat between her legs. "You don't have to tell me but I'm here if you want to. You can trust me."

Bridget found herself clutching tightly at Franky's arm that was braced against her chest from behind. She hadn't even told any of her ex girlfriends about the fact she had been sexually assaulted, but as with everything else regarding them, Franky was different. "There's a prisoner in Walford; a serial rapist." Every nerve in Franky's body was on edge, dreading what was possibly about to come out of Bridget's mouth. "I was the responding officer to a scene - fifteen years ago - and when I got there, the victim was tied to the bed, clearly having been sexually assaulted. Before we even knew what was happening, he...he came at us from out of no where, managed to knock my partner unconscious." Bridget's eyes closed, a stray tear escaping. "I tried to overpower him but he was so strong, just so fucking strong. He got me on the floor." Franky braced herself, feeling like she might be sick herself. "And he raped me."

It was impossible to tell whose grip was tighter, both were holding the other like their life depended on it. Franky eyes squeezed shut, trying her best to be strong for Bridget, but the idea of that happening to Bridget made her feel physically sick, made her body fume with anger at the man who had done this to these women. "I don't want you to go." Franky managed to keep her voice firm, despite feeling like it was about to crack. "I don't want you to relive this. Please, Bridget."

It was the first time since they'd met that Franky had called her by her actual name. "I'll be fine," she encouraged, though it was bleak.

"Whats his name?" Franky asked angrily.

"Johnny Dalgrado," Bridget answered quickly. It was the first time she had said his name in years, yet it gave her the same visceral reaction. She tapped Franky's arm gently, "We need to go."

Watching Bridget get up and out of her embrace, Franky's arms felt so empty. She watched Bridget go to the mirror, fixing her make up and hair. It wasn't even her experience but Franky was doubting if she could be in the same building with a man who had did something so awful to Bridget. Getting off the floor, Franky came to stand behind Bridget in the mirror, their eyes meeting in the reflection. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Bridget nodded silently, eyes drifting closed as Franky's arms circled her midsection from behind. "Franky," she gave an embarrassed sigh. "I've just been sick."

"I don't care." Franky only held her closer, nuzzling the soft skin of Bridget's neck. She didn't want to let her go. "I promise nothing's gonna happen to you, trust me." 

Bridget did trust Franky, and the feelings that came with it were a little bit fucking terrifying.

* * *

Bridget fidgeted awkwardly outside the door. Bea and Allie were both working late so she knew they wouldn't be here, and Franky had finished a few hours ago, same time as she did. Eventually, the door was swung open, revealing a rather frazzled looking Franky.

"Gidget." Franky looked surprised, a smile on her face nonetheless. "I thought we said tomorrow night," she lowered her voice, wary of her guest. After their case at Walford today, they had both agreed the entire Kim thing was a misunderstanding and their arrangement seemed to be back on track, agreeing to meet tomorrow night.

Noting the fact that the door wasn't fully opened and Franky's disheveled appearance, Bridget realised what was going on. "Shit." She looked away awkwardly, although they hadn't made rules of not sleeping with - or even seeing - other people, the disappointment hit her hard. "You've um, got someone here. I-go, yeah I should go." Just as she turned to leave, she felt Franky grasp her wrist, pulling her into the apartment.

Franky had a coy smile on her face directed over Bridget's shoulder. "You." Her finger pointed to behind Bridget, beckoning playfully, "Come here, trouble."

Bridget looked on as a little girl - who was Franky's absolute double - rounded from the kitchen to face them. Tess, Bridget recalled Franky's sister's name to be. The little girl curled her arms around Franky's legs, her big green eyes gazing widely at the stranger.

"Tess." Franky kneeled down to the same level as her sister. "This is my friend Bridget. Can you say hi?"

Tess smiled shyly. "Hi."

Bridget returned the smile. "Hi, Darling. It's nice to meet you."

"Your eyes are really pretty," Tess stated cutely.

Franky found herself silently agreeing.

"That's very nice of you, thank you. I like your apron." Bridget looked at Franky in amusement. "Wonder where she gets her charm from?"

Franky only grinned. "It's a family trait, Gidge. Good looks and charm."

"Are you here to help us make cookies?" Tess asked excitedly.

Bridget was looking at Franky awkwardly, who luckily stepped in. "Bridget's a friend from work, she's just here to talk about Uncle Will."

"Oh," Tess sighed in disappointment. "Can't she stay after you've speaked?"

" _Spoken_ ," Franky correctly gently.

"Spoken," Tess repeated the word.

Franky gave her sister a small smile before looking up at Bridget. "Bridget doesn't want to be making cookies on a Friday night, kid. She's probably got plans." Maybe it _was_ a ploy to see if Bridget did actually have plans. It was part of the reason herself and Bea had always gotten on so well, in that they were both wary of new people - and trusting them - straight away, due to their damaged past, but with Bridget, it was scary how quickly Franky enjoyed being in the other woman's company.

Eyes identical to Franky's looked up at her expectantly. "Do you?"

"I don't." Bridget kneeled down to level with Tess. "But this is special time for you and your big sister, I don't want to come between that special cooking baking time."

"But Franky makes the best cookies." The little girl reached out to touch Bridget's hands. "You have to stay for cookies!"

Bridget was looking at her but Franky only shrugged. "She's the boss, I just do what I'm told." She could sense Bridget was torn. "Stay?"

The likeness between the two siblings was uncanny, Franky's eyes were just as soft as Tess' as she looked at her. "I'm not the best baker."

"We'll teach you." Tess was already dragging Bridget to the large kitchen. "Bea and Allie aren't allowed to help because they're too messy. Franky hates mess."

Bridget thought back to the times she had been in Franky's bedroom, remembering how it was near spotless. "I've noticed."

By the time the mixture was made, Bridget could feel two sets of eyes on her as she attempted to shape the dough into a cookie shape. "What?"

Tess shook her head slowly, the motion scarily identical to when Franky did the same thing. "Franky says they have to be nice and flat, yours it too big!" She turned to her grimacing big sister. "Show Bridgie how to make them flat, Franky."

"It's okay, Tess." Bridget smirked at the little girl and continued to knead the cookie. "I can manage."

Franky looked in full on pain as she looked on. "I really don't think you can."

"Can I go watch TV now till they're ready?" Tess asked politely.

"Yeah, on you go." Franky's stroked her sister's head gently as she passed. Turning back to Bridget, the blonde was still trying to shape the baked good. "Jesus. Use the counter to flatten it, don't just use your hands." 

Bridget did as she was told, rolling it against the counter till it was flat. "Better?"

Franky tilted her head. "I mean it's not anywhere near my standard but for a baking virgin it'll do."

Bridget glared playfully. "And you're an expert?"

"Yes," Franky confirmed confidently. "I literally make dinner from scratch every single night for myself, Bea, and Allie. Then, I started baking because Tess liked it, came pretty naturally really," that teasing, cocky grin was plastered on Franky's face, "I'm pretty good with my hands...but then you've been lucky enough to experience that first hand."

If it was anyone else that had said it, Bridget would have wanted to slap the arrogance off them, but in the few weeks she'd known Franky, Bridget realised it was all playful and the arrogance was purely a front she used at work. "I've had better." Her face stayed neutral, waiting for Franky to bite.

Which she immediately did. "Bullshit!" Franky glanced into the living room - as it was open plan - but Tess had the TV turned up and couldn't hear them.

Bridget's eyebrows raised in that signature teasing way that seemed to be reserved only for Franky. "It's a shame you'll never know."

Franky looked disgruntled as Bridget finished off what she was doing and their cookies were placed into the oven. Bridget didn't hang about the kitchen to flirt with her, either, instead going to the living room to sit with Tess. Franky excused herself to go to the bathroom, leaving the two alone to watch TV.

Once Franky was gone, Tess got up and went over to Bridget, sitting next to her. "Is Franky okay?" she asked sadly.

"What do you mean, Darling?" Bridget asked.

"Franky doesn't cry but when Daddy left after I came here, I saw her crying in the kitchen," Tess admitted worriedly. "She said she was upset because she found out someone hurt her friend today."

The little girl's words dawned on Bridget, causing her own eyes feel like they were about to water. There was no denying at this point that she had feelings for Franky that went beyond Friends with Benefits, but the admission from Tess caused a stir deep in her chest to the point she almost ached to be near Franky. Realising she hadn't answered, Bridget reassured the little girl, "She's fine, Darling, don't worry. One of her friends just hurt themselves and she was a bit worried.

Tess nodded, seemingly satisfied her sister was okay. "Thank you." Bridget found herself with Tess cuddled into her side, hugging her tight. "I think Franky likes you. You and Franky act the same way as Allie and Auntie Bea," she whispered. 

Again, Bridget found herself breathing out a slow, steady breath. Work was the main occupant of her mind but when she wasn't thinking about that, her mind had been constantly drifting towards Franky recently. 

Franky returned to the living room, a shocked, teasing look on her face. "I thought I was your cuddle buddy, Tess?" Fucking hell, here she was melting at Bridget Westfall cuddled on the sofa with her little sister.

What the hell was this woman doing to her?

* * *

"Finally asleep." Franky reemerged into the living room with a tired sigh, strutting towards the kitchen, then returning quickly with two beers. "Started crying when I told her you can't live here like Bea and Allie."

Bridget's heart melted. "She's a sweetheart."

"Sorry your night was wasted," Franky apologised, handing one of the beverages to Bridget.

"It wasn't wasted." Bridget was honest, maybe a little too honest judging by how Franky was currently looking at her. "I had fun." Sex with Franky was out of this world, but being in her company was just as fulfilling - and that was what scared Bridget. "Think I found myself a new favourite Doyle." Her blue eyes sparkled at Franky.

Franky bit her lip. "See, now you're just lying." They shared a mutual, lingering smile before Franky guided them over to the large sofa. She sat down first, fighting to keep to keep the satisfied look from her face as Bridget sat down right next to her. "You never got a chance to tell me why you came over?"

"Oh." Bridget had completely forgotten, sidetracked by the adorable three year old and their night of baking. "I wanted to say thank you, for today. You're probably the only person I could've gotten through it with." There was a blush on her cheeks at the revelation. Franky didn't say anything, only stared at her beer bottle in silence. "Franky?"

"I just, I can't stop thinking about what he did to you, what you went through." It had been entrained in her head all day, every inmate they had interviewed, Franky had insisted they be handcuffed. "I wasn't supposed to have Tess tonight but I needed something to take my mind off what you told me."

"Franky," Bridget breathed her name softly. "It's okay. It was fifteen years ago, I just never expected to hear his name ever again. I purposely never looked up what prison he was in because I didn't want to think about it ever again."

Franky turned to look at her and Bridget recognised the anger in her eyes; Franky's eyes darkened whenever she was angry. "I know guards at Walford, I could have him ki -"

"No!" Bridget said sternly, taking the bottle from Franky's hands and sitting it down. "I don't want you to live with something like that. It's done, Franky - he's gonna spend his entire life in jail."

"It's not good enough." Franky's head shook fiercely, the volume of her voice raising. "He deserves to die for what he did to you and every other woman!"

In a bold move, Bridget moved closer, pulling Franky's head against her chest. "Shh, Tess is sleeping." Her legs were brought up to rest over Franky's lap. "It's okay," she soothed. "I promise I'm okay."

"Have I," Franky could hardly get the words out. "Have I ever hurt you...during sex?"

Bridget's lips touched the top of Franky hair, just pressing lightly. "Never, I promise."

"But we've, it's been rough," Franky's voice was coarse, not crying, but not far from it. "I've been rough with you."

"And from my reactions, you should be able to tell that I enjoy it... _a lot_ ," Bridget joked lightly. "Stop thinking about it." Fingertips scratched lightly at Franky's head, something she knew put Franky to sleep in bed. "Do you think Vera has any idea that Jake's into her." Changing the subject was the best way forward.

Franky laughed, the sound vibrating through Bridget's chest from their close proximity. "Fuck no. When we all went for a drink last week, he asked her - only her - and she went and told everyone else, thinking it was a group thing."

"Fuck." Bridget stifled a laugh. "She wouldn't even believe me if I told her. She's too married to the job to even notice."

Franky raised an eyebrow even though Bridget couldn't see. "You're married to the job, yet you went home with me the first night we met."

"We're casual," Bridget reminded. Even saying it pained her; she was falling hard and fast for Franky, but Franky had made it clear she was far too wary of dating a colleague. "Jake doesn't want casual, it's clear he has real feelings for her."

"What about Kaz and Will?" Franky queried curiously.

Bridget shook her head. "Never. They're like brother and sister, that's the same as Will and Bea, or you and Will."

"That's fucking weird." Franky grimaced at the thought. 

"Exactly," Bridget giggled. "You're not gonna say anything to Kim, are you?" She sat back to look at Franky.

"Of course I fucking am," Franky fumed, shaking her head in anger. "I'm not having her spreading fucking rumours about me that aren't true. We had a thing, I never made her any promises and when it ended, yeah she seemed a bit gutted but that was months ago; I had no idea she was still hung up on me."

To be honest, Bridget could hardly blame Kim for still being hung up on Franky, everything about Franky was almost too easy too fall for. "Franky, you should just leave it. She obviously just wants your attention and you'll just be giving her it."

Franky was more of a hot head whereas Bridget was more calm and collected. Somehow, though, with Bridget's bright blue eyes looking at her, Franky found herself nodding. "Fine, I'll leave it, but if she's says any more shit then I'm not fucking having it."

Smiling gratefully, Bridget found herself stifling a yawn. "I should get home."

And yet somehow, they found themselves laying down on the sofa, Bridget's arm flung across Franky's waist with Franky's arm around her back, holding them close. Franky was trying to ignore how perfect it felt whenever they found themselves like this - even though this was the only time they'd cuddled without having sex first - but it was difficult to ignore the increase of her heart rate at having Bridget's face tucked into her neck. This was never something she craved or needed, but Bridget had come out of nowhere, making Franky question everything.

After another while of silence, Bridget found herself so close to sleep. "I really should go," she husked sleepily. Her body betrayed her and refused to get up, however.

"Okay," Franky sighed out quietly, also making no move to get up.

"I'll go in a minute." Just another minute and then she'd go, Bridget told herself.

"Yeah, a minute," Franky just hummed in response as her eyes drifted closed, Bridget tucked safely against her.

Bridget's eyes fluttered open. She blinked sleepily, realising she was now in Franky's bedroom and not the sofa. The alarm clock on the night stand read _1:12am._ Franky was tucked in behind her, acting as the big spoon. Realising she was still in her jeans, she slipped out of the embrace to remove them; there was no point in going home now.

"You okay?" Franky's husky voice broke the silence. Through the darkness, Franky could make out Bridget removing her jeans. "I um, you were sleeping and I didn't want to take them off you without asking," she admitted shyly.

And that was pretty much the moment Bridget realised how deeply she had fallen for Franky Doyle. With just a tank top and her underwear on, Bridget climbed back into the bed, their bodies immediately meeting in the middle, both on their sides, pressed together. Franky yawned, scrunching her eyes together tightly, something Bridget found so fucking adorable.

"Go back to sleep." Bridget stroked the naked skin on Franky's hip where her sleep shirt had ridden up.

Franky sighed contently, briefly wondering if Bea and Allie were home and if they'd have noticed Bridget's car outside their apartment. "Just stay though, okay," her sleepy voice mumbled out.

Without thinking, Bridget leaned in to press a soft goodnight kiss on Franky's lips. Once she pulled back, there was a brief moment of panic, but Franky only sighed gently against her lips before kissing her again, just as softly. 

It was hours later when Franky's phone broke through the peaceful silence of the morning. She groaned and considered ignoring it but eventually gave in and moved away from Bridget's warm embrace to answer it.

_Vera Bennett Calling_

As soon as Franky heard the words from Vera's mouth, her entire body went rigid, she could barely breathe.

_"Joan Ferguson has escaped from Wentworth, Franky."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know there isn't much "police" stuff going on: like interviewing suspects, being at crime scenes, going over evidence etc but if I were to do that then the chapters would be unbelievably long and I'd be lucky to get one out every two months. I have just started a new job which means I'm pretty much out from 8am until 6pm five days a week so finding time to write isn't exactly easy which is why their isn't much "police" stuff. For example, if I included Fridget at Walford interviewing in this chapter then it would have probably taken another two weeks to get this chapter out so I'd rather do it as it is if that's okay with you guys. The purpose of this story is to see the shift in their relationship from working together as friends to eventually being a couple, the police part was only added as I love police shows so I picked that as their profession. I noticed on the show that Fridget are a very affectionate, flirty couple so there will be a lot of affection and also some angst/jealousy coming up. But yeah, to confirm, this story will mainly revolve around the change in their relationship. I think a few knew it was coming and it was... Ferguson is back! No beta so apologies for any grammar errors etc.
> 
> Take care everyone and thanks to anyone to reads/kudos'/comments, it means a lot!
> 
> WWFan10.


	6. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated a chapter yesterday incase anyone missed it. Two in two days, I'm as shocked as you are.

"No," Vera said quickly, knowing what every single member of the team was about to ask. "There has been no update on Ferguson." Several groans were heard around the room which Vera sympathised with entirely. "It's been six weeks since she escaped and there have been no sightings of her or Officer Murphy."

Channing had given the Ferguson case to Collins and his team, claiming that it was _conflict of interest_ for Vera and her team to take on the case of their former missing Captain who was now an escaped prisoner. They had quickly worked out that an Officer at Wentworth, named Brenda Murphy, had aided Ferguson in her escape. Murphy had been on shift the night Ferguson had escaped but hadn't been seen since 6pm, which was also the last time Ferguson was seen visible on the prisons security footage. There was a garden project at Wentworth, in which Ferguson was participating, and it was quickly established that was how she escaped. Brenda Murphy's house has been searched but was found to have been emptied of her main possessions, passport included. Ferguson had gotten her lawyers to transfer almost two hundred thousand dollars - two days before escaping - to an unknown account that was later traced to Murphy. The theory was that Ferguson had Murphy on her side before she even entered Wentworth and escaping had been the plan since she was incarcerated.

And that was all they had so far. There had been no sightings, no threats to any of the team - Ferguson and Murphy had seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth.

"If no one has any questions, then let's get the day started." Vera ended the meeting.

Bridget could feel a presence behind her, her instincts recognising instantly who it was. "You'd be a terrible robber, y'know that?" Turning around, she was faced with the smirking face of Franky.

And she knew that smirk...knew it all too well.

"I dunno." Franky continued to smile playfully. "Reckon I could steal your heart if I tried hard enough." Her smile turned into a full on grin at how ridiculous it was. "If I said that to you the first night we met, would you still have gone home with me?"

"No, I'd have pretended I was married with three kids and avoided you the entire night," Bridget fired back quickly.

Franky gave a stiff nod. "That's fair enough."

Bridget glared at the brunette. "No." By this point, she could read Franky like a book. And right now, Franky had her sex eyes on. "No sex at work, I've told you this. You can get a five minute pash in the evidence room but that's it."

With a dramatic sigh, Franky slumped her body to lean against the counter in their small kitchen. "Don't wear fucking leather trousers to work if you don't want me to be in a state all day." Bridget's outfits were always on point, but the tight leather trousers, coupled with high heeled boots had been sending Franky wild since she first saw Bridget an hour ago.

There was a devious glint in Bridget's eye. "You could always go and take care of yourself."

Franky gave a slight grunt. "Nuh, it's not as good."

Bridget gave a smug smile. "Thank you, Darling," she said easily.

Rolling her eyes, Franky took a step closer, separating them only by a few inches. "You wanna hear about my dream last night?"

This caught Bridget's attention. "Do I ever?" she drawled out in anticipation.

"So," Franky began. "I'll summarise so I don't turn you on too much." Bridget rolled her eyes. "You pulled me over for speeding and instead of giving me a ticket, you said that you'd let me off if I gave you something instead." Franky was biting her lip in the way she always did, her gaze questioning.

"That's an interesting dream," Bridget played along. "Role play's not really my thing, I'm afraid."

"Oh." Franky took a step back, somewhat embarrassed that Bridget didn't seem the slight bit interested. "Never mind." 

Every day, Franky told herself she was going to ask Bridget on a date and every day, she couldn't do it. The ramifications of what could go wrong if it didn't work out replayed over and over in her head. And they had this easy set up that had worked for them for months now. Franky was close with all of the team but Bridget had become like her best friend. Bea would always be her closest friend, but the relationship she had with Bridget was different, and the idea of not having the spunky blonde in her life was disheartening.

"Is it PG in here?" Allie's voice sounded from the doorway. 

Franky stuck up her middle finger at the two in the kitchen doorway, watching them enter. "It wasn't fucking PG in Red's room last night."

Bea's face flushed red, while Allie only smiled in satisfaction. "If you ever need any tips, Franks." Allie gave a patronising tap to Franky's shoulder.

Franky barked out a laugh. "I think Gidge can confirm that if there's one thing I don't need, it's sex tips." 

Bea and Allie had both caught Bridget sneaking out one morning and since that had happened, Franky and Bridget decided there was no point in sneaking around. Will teased Franky whenever he got the chance, saying he could tell she had a thing for Bridget, but he didn't know what was actually going on. Kaz knew but didn't bat an eyelid. And Vera and Jake were both as clueless as the other, despite Vera being Bridget's best friend. She had caught them flirting but, naturally, assumed it was just Franky being _Franky_.

"Both of you shut up," Bea interjected. She turned to face Bridget. "We're having a girls night at our place tomorrow, if you're free?"

Bridget was hesitant. They often hung out as a team but it was usually at Boomer and Liz's Bar or Will's place. She wasn't sure if Franky would be comfortable with that, given that there would be a smaller group. "Uh, I'm not -"

"I can just pick you up tomorrow morning before work and we can head together," Franky said casually, completely unaware at the shocked looks around her at how simple the statement came out. "So, Allie," she turned to face the blonde. "When you say our place, who falls within the category of _ours_ because according to you, you and Red don't actually live together...even though you stay there every fucking night?"

"Funny story actually," Kaz entered the kitchen. "Allie, I'm giving up the apartment and gonna stay with Will."

"What?" Allie shrieked, much to Franky's amusement. "You...you and Will?"

Kaz waved her hand dismissively. "Not like that, fuck sake. You haven't stayed there in months and Will has a three bedroom, so we're gonna just bunk up together. We're working constantly, anyway, so it's not like we'll be in each others way."

"Wow." Franky couldn't stop grinning. "Looks like you're homeless, Novak. Or, y'know, you two weirdos could just admit that you _do_ live together."

"Did you U-Hual?" Bridget asked innocently.

Again, Franky cackled with laughter. "Even Gidge fucking knows."

"Maybe because _Gidge_ spends half the week at our place so of course she'd fucking notice." Allie glared challenging back at Franky. "Anyone would think you two were...a _couple_?"

"Wait." Kaz looked between Franky and Bridget. "I thought you two were a couple?"

"No!" Franky stated sternly, unaware of the sadness that briefly crossed Bridget's face due to the harshness of her statement. "We're friends."

Bridget picked up her cup of coffee, giving Bea a small smile on her way out. "Thanks for the invite, let me know if you want me to bring anything."

All eyes turned to Franky, who was blissfully unaware of the mistake she'd just made. "What?" She looked at the three sets of eyes staring at her.

"Allie, why don't we leave this one to Bea?" Kaz suggested. Allie shook her head at Franky and followed Kaz out of the kitchen.

"Franky, what the fuck?" Bea whispered harshly. "Why the fuck haven't you asked her out, yet? Did you even notice how fucking disappointed she looked when you practically screamed the word _no_?!"

"Nuh." Franky leaned back against the counter. "I'm not doing that, I'm happy with the casual set up." 

Bea gave a fake smile. "Till she finds someone who isn't too scared to actually be with her. Could you honestly cope with her telling you she's met someone else and then needing to see them together? Need to hear her talking about how great her new girlfriend is? How she's so -"

"Okay!" Franky finally snapped, unable to listen to the thought of Bridget potentially meeting someone. The thought turned her stomach, angered her beyond belief. "I'm fucking scared, okay? She's not just my sex friend; I like her, I care about her, I like spending time with her even when we're not hooking up. If we start going out and then we break up, I'm gonna lose her and I don't want that."

"Franky, she's so fucking into you it's ridiculous. And it's obvious you feel the same." Bea's eyes were soft as she looked at her friend. "But she's not gonna wait forever. She's gonna get to a point and she's gonna break because she wants more. Fucking hell, you already act like a couple."

Franky scrunched her eyes tight, torn completely. "What if I fuck it up?" Knowing Bridget's history and what she went through, she refused to ever hurt the woman.

"Then you need to make a choice," Bea said simply. "The longer this goes on, the harder it's gonna be for her when it ends. She's patient, Franky, and it's clear she knows you better than you think...but she won't wait forever. You can take the risk, or you can never try and then watch her end up with someone that should have been you."

Franky was left pondering, completely unable what to do. On one hand, there was the idea of potentially hurting Bridget. But on the other, Franky knew she couldn't stand to see Bridget with someone else - the thought caused an ache in her chest.

* * *

Franky pulled up to Bridget's house, killing the engine and getting out of the car. She walked up the driveway and knocked on the door, her face crinkled in confusion when Bridget answered, still in her work clothes even though she had gone off shift two hours ago. Usually the first thing Bridget did when she got home was change out of her work clothes.

"Why are you still in your work -" Franky's sentence was cut off as she was pulled into the house forcefully by her denim jacket before it was torn off quickly and dropped to the floor and then pushed against the wall once she was inside. "What are you doing?"

Bridget squared her jaw, eyes intense. She took hold of Franky's wrists and quickly slipped her handcuffs on. "You were driving over the limit," she said sternly.

Franky's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as she realised what was happening. "I thought you weren't into role play."

"Don't speak unless you're spoken to. Understand?" Bridget waited for Franky to nod, which she eventually did. Turning Franky around, Bridget pushed her lightly into the bedroom. "Sit on the bed."

Doing as she was told, Franky sat down. One of the kitchen stools was sat a few feet away from the bed, indicating Bridget had clearly been planning this. "Um, Officer."

"Detective," Bridget quickly corrected.

Had Franky died and gone to heaven? Sitting was now slightly uncomfortable considering how turned on she was. "Detective," Franky corrected. "I can't afford to lose my licence."

Bridget's eyes were penetrating, possibly the darkest Franky had ever seen them. "Hmm." She stood up, regarding the woman sat on the bed. "Maybe there's something else you could do so I don't have to write you up."

Franky bit her lip, purposely knowing how sexy Bridget said she found it. "I'll do anything, Detective."

Bridget's hand reached out to stroke along Franky's sleeve tattoo and then up to her cheek, the skin incredibly soft beneath her fingertips. "You're a pretty one, aren't you?" Her hands dropped to rest on Franky's knees, their faces now inches apart as Bridget lowered her stance. "I've got a thing for bad girls." Leaning forward, her mouth latched on to Franky's bottom lip, biting into it and then quickly releasing. "Are you a bad girl?"

Breathing now laboured, Franky nodded. "The baddest, Detective."

Shrugging off her jacket, Bridget let it fall to the floor. She withdrew the key to her handcuffs and slipped them off Franky's wrists, bringing those hands to rest on her own waist. "See, I've got a bit of a problem."

Hands toying with those trousers that had driven her wild all day, Franky looked up through hooded lids. "What's the problem, Detective?"

Bridget quickly drew her top up over her head, leaving her in only her heels, leather trousers, and lacy black bra. Franky's eyes were glued to her chest, unmoving, dark. She leaned down so that her lips were level with Franky's ear, "I really want you to fuck me."

The exhale from Franky's mouth could have been heard by the neighbours next door. "Will you let me off...if I get you off?"

Bridget had to bite her lip to stop from laughing at the comment, even Franky had the beginnings of a smile on her face. "This has to stay between us," she whispered, undoing the button and zip on her trousers before moving to straddle Franky's lap. "I could lose my job."

"I won't tell anyone." Franky's hands instantly went to Bridget's leather clad behind, squeezing tightly. Her lips sought out the freckled skin on Bridget's chest, nipping the soft skin with her teeth and lips. "Are you wet for me, Detective?" 

At Franky's words, Bridget didn't know how much longer she could keep the game up. She was aching for Franky to touch her. "So fucking wet," Bridget panted breathlessly as Franky ground her knee into her already soaked centre. "Right, is that enough fantasy for you cause I'm almost dying here?"

"Yep, that's plenty." Franky stood up in a flash, Bridget's legs wrapped around her waist. She turned them around, letting them both fall on to the bed, her own body landing on top of Bridget's. Torn between wanting to see Bridget's body but also wanting to those leather trousers to be kept on, Franky decided on the latter, tearing her own clothes off quickly.

"Franky." Bridget's hands went to Franky's chest, palming softly. She tried to shrug her trousers down but Franky's hands haltered her movement.

Franky shook her head, messy dark hair framing her face. "Leave them on," she demanded, lips descending to Bridget's neck. Behind her, she could feel Bridget trying to kick her heeled boots off. "Them, too."

Bridget raised an amused eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes! You have no fucking idea how sexy you are," Franky growled out. She slipped her hand past the waistband of those glorious trousers and panties, wetness greeting her instantly. "You weren't lying." Franky kissed her hard on the lips, tongues meeting in a way they had perfected over the past few months. 

Franky's hands were toying, stroking slightly, but not giving Bridget near enough attention to what she was craving. "Please, Franky." Hips were raising off the bed, her centre desperate for more attention. Bridget groaned as Franky continued to kiss her, only becoming louder as Franky finally eased two fingers inside her.

Breaking the kiss, Franky was breathing heavily, hovering just inches from Bridget's flushed face, her fingers gently moving inside the writhing woman below her. "Do you remember the night you said you'd had better?"

Bridget couldn't focus on what her own name was, never mind what she had said however long ago. "I don't remember," she managed to pant out. A loud moan escaped her lips as Franky finally hit that perfect spot inside her.

"I remember." Franky was looking at Bridget intensely, her eyes almost black with desire. "I said you'd been lucky enough to have my hands on you and you said you'd had better." She purposely stilled her fingers causing Bridget's nails to scrape across her back in frustration.

Shaking her head, Bridget slipped her tongue into Franky's mouth yet again. "Fuck, Franky." She only broke apart for oxygen, eyes fluttering closed as Franky started to move inside her again, hitting that spot every single time. "I've never had better," she breathed against Franky's neck that was now slick with a sheen of light sweat.

"You haven't?" Franky wanted Bridget to say it, desperate to hear the words. She could feel Bridget's walls starting to tighten, her moans getting louder. Bridget was vocal and didn't give a single fuck, and it stirred something inside Franky every time she heard her name being cried out from Bridget's lips every time she came.

Bridget's hands were griping the back of Franky's neck tightly. "You're the fucking best I've ever had." Her eyes clenched shut as her orgasm finally hit, a loud cry making its way out. "Franky!"

Franky didn't stop, though, her fingers kept moving inside Bridget to the point Franky had to brace her entire weight on top of Bridget to keep her from squirming so much. Bridget was still moaning loudly, the loudest and most intense Franky had ever heard her. "Keep going for me," Franky all but begged.

Shaking her head, Bridget sounded like she was about to cry, "Baby, I can't, it's too much." Despite her words, her hips were still thrusting against Franky's hand. She didn't register the slip of the apparent pet name and seemingly, neither had Franky.

Upon hearing Bridget's voice crack, Franky stopped instantly, pulling back to regard Bridget carefully. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" She sounded terrified, her eyes soft as she looked at the gorgeous blonde below her.

"Of course you didn't." Bridget reached to kiss her reassuringly. "Keep going!"

Franky's face changed to that of pure amusement. "I thought it was too much?" Her own arousal was almost painful at this point, she was desperate for Bridget to touch her, but seeing Bridget like this, writhing beneath her, moaning Franky's name repeatedly - Franky couldn't stop even if she wanted to.

Bea was right - she was a fucking goner for Bridget.

Bridget felt Franky tug her trousers and panties off, quickly disregarding her heels as well, leaving her naked save for her bra. Franky's hands were back at her instantly, inside her. She could barely form words, vaguely registering that all she could manage to say was _Fuck, Franky!_ over and over again. Bridget's eyes were clenched closed, but Franky's were wide open, unable to stop looking at her. That familiar tightening was back around her fingers and she could feel Bridget getting even wetter despite being about to fall over the edge.

"Kiss me," Bridget practically begged, and Franky did so instantly. Her mouth staying on Bridget's for as long as it could before Bridget broke away to moan out loudly as she came again, her entire body going convulsing. Franky had to hold her still and she found herself groaning as Bridget's orgasm seemed to go on forever if the noises coming from below her was anything to go by. By the time Bridget stilled, Franky's breathing had increased, her own body felt like she was about to cum without even being touched.

Luckily, Bridget caught on and her hand found Franky's soaking clit. It took less than ten seconds for Franky to arch on top of Bridget as her release hit her in an instant. She had been turned on since the second she had stepped through the front door. It took barely four strokes of Bridget's fingers, something that had never happened to Franky before. It never took long for her to get off with Bridget, considering how much the blonde turned her on, but ten seconds was almost embarrassing. 

They were both slick with sweat as Franky collapsed on top of Bridget. Realising her fingers were still inside Bridget's depths, Franky eased them out as gently as possible, knowing how sensitive she would be - and the noise that came from below her only confirmed it.

Franky adjusted slightly, half her body on Bridget and half on the bed. "You okay?"

Bridget only laughed, breathing still not completely back to normal. "I've never- not like that." It wasn't a lie, Franky was the best she had ever had, but that single sexual encounter was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. 

"Really?" Franky's voice was almost shy.

"Really," Bridget confirmed with a tired sigh. "I wasn't lying."

Franky knew what the words intended. "Trust me, the feeling's mutual." She ducked her head into the crook of Bridget's neck. "Turns out dreams do actually come true."

Bridget groaned in mock annoyance, but there was a smile on her face. Franky had read a magazine in work a few weeks ago that had been lying around the office and had proceeded to read aloud to Bridget the _top ten most ridiculous pick up lines._ And since then, at every chance she got, Franky would purposely come out with the most ridiculous line she could think of to Bridget. Bridget rolled her eyes almost every time but it was so fucking endearing.

Franky was trying to regain her breathing, trying to find the courage to just ask Bridget on a fucking date. Just be out with it, she told herself. Feeling completely satiated, Bridget found herself drifting off. 

"Gidge?" Franky was met with silence and assumed Bridget was waiting for her continue. With a deep breath, finally managed to get the words out, "Do you wanna have dinner with me on Saturday, like a proper date?" Her heart was thundering in anticipation. After several seconds of silence, Franky lifted her head to find Bridget in a peaceful slumber.

_You are fucking kidding me!_

* * *

"So." Kaz raised her glass, everyone else following. "To Allie and Bea: officially living together...even though they have been for months." Kaz smiled through Allie's eye roll. "Cheers."

A round of cheers followed, several glasses being clicked together.

"And don't worry, Franky. We don't mind you being the third wheel." Allie gave a teasing grin.

Franky, however, was not in the mood. "Bea and I lived here for years before you, so technically, you're the third wheel."

The tone came out slightly harsh, though it was only Bea and Bridget who seemed to notice, both giving each other a questioning look. Franky had seemed off for most of the day at work and then again in the hour or so that everyone had been at their apartment. 

The conversation turned to Jake and Will, and how the two were having a boys night. Vera fell victim to questions about Jake and the interest he had seemed to show in her, but as usual, she played it down and insisted he was just being friendly.

Over the next hour or so, Franky had barely said a word. When she spoke, she was more quiet and reserved, rather than sharp and annoyed. But Bea and Bridget could both tell something was bothering her. When she got up to go and get another beer, Bea followed her.

"What's going on with you?" Bea asked in concern.

Franky glanced into the living room, making sure no one was within listening vicinity. "I fucking asked her out last night but she'd already fell asleep."

Bea looked at her friend awkwardly. "God, she fell asleep during...?"

"No!" Franky belted out. " _After_ , fuck sake. Now, I can't do it; any confidence I had is fucking gone. But now that I can't fucking do it, it's made me realise how much I actually want to."

"I think at this point, you're gonna have to send her an email." Bea tried to lighten the tone, but Franky wasn't having it. She didn't look annoyed, Bea noted, just completely sad.

Franky sat her empty bottle on the work top. "I'm gonna go to bed. If anyone asks, can you just say I've got a headache?"

Usually Bea would argue for Franky to stay, but everything in her friend's body language just screamed _defeated._

Bridget watched Franky strut past the living room. It was around fifteen minutes later when Vera asked where Franky had gone, Bea casually responded saying Franky had a headache and was going to lie down for a bit. Bridget only managed another half an hour before she excused herself, saying she was going to check on Franky. She knew the statement drew a questioning look from Vera but she still went anyway, heading down the long hallway towards Franky's bedroom. Knocking the door, she waited for confirmation before entering. Franky was lying on top of her bed, clothes removed, and wearing her typical night time tank top and shorts. The large TV that was up on the wall was on in the background, an episode of Friends playing.

Franky managed a small smile, but Bridget knew it was forced; her dimples didn't pop the way they usually did when she smiled. Perching herself on the edge of the bed, Bridget tried to get Franky's attention with her eyes, but Franky's eyes were glued to the TV, unmoving.

"You don't get headaches," Bridget stated softly.

Frowning, Franky eventually looked at the blonde. "You don't know everything about me."

"I know enough," Bridget answered back quickly.

That was the thing about Bridget, unlike anyone else; she wasn't afraid to call Franky's bullshit. "You should go back out there."

Bridget sighed. "What's worrying you?"

"Thought it was your brother that was the psychologist," Franky retorted smartly. "Nothing's worrying me."

"Franky." Bridget's voice was more serious this time, concerned even. "Is it about Ferguson?"

"If I say yes, will you go back out there?" Franky didn't look at Bridget, didn't want to see the sad look she knew would be on the blonde's face.

Bridget took a few seconds to answer, "No," she replied softly. "You've been quiet all day and barely said a word tonight."

Accepting Bridget wasn't going anywhere, Franky turned to face her slightly. "Got a lot on my mind," was all she said.

"Like what?" Bridget kicked her shoes off and sat up properly on the bed.

"You're so pushy," Franky moaned in annoyance. 

"You need to be pushed," Bridge gave Franky's shoulder a gentle shove, earning a small smile, "and prodded."

Franky found herself reaching out to stroke her hand over Bridget's thigh, just softly. "Y'know I've done this a few times." Bridget's eyes were eager, telling her to elaborate. "The friends with benefits thing, being casual."

"Ah." Bridget could feel her heart rate start to increase, a feeling of dread creeping over her. "That's what's bothering you?"

Franky nodded, her gaze refusing to meet Bridget's. "Yeah."

"What about it's bothering you?" Bridget asked curiously. It bothered her, of course it did - she wanted more, but she thought she'd done pretty well at pushing those feelings down and keeping things between them casual.

"I've never been the one to end it," Franky admitted, finally turning to look at Bridget. 

All of Bridget's past relationships had ended mutually or she had been the one to end them, so she had never been unfortunate enough to have the feeling she was currently experiencing. "You want to end it?"

"Someone's gonna get hurt if we keep doing it," Franky said sadly.

Bridget gave an empty laugh. "I think it's a bit late for that." She looked away, blinking back a stray tear that managed to escape. It wasn't the idea of not having sex with Franky anymore, it was the simple idea of not getting to spend time with her that hurt the most.

Franky sat up quickly. "Don't, please. I fucking swore to myself I'd never hurt you." It was selfish, Franky knew that, and yet she still reached for Bridget's hand, entwining their fingers. "I don't see you as my sex buddy, Gidge. Red's my best friend, but so are you...and I can't fucking lose that. I didn't know how much I needed you in my life until I met you."

"The feeling's mutual," Bridget repeated Franky's words from last night.

"We can't do it anymore." Franky closed her eyes as Bridget nodded sadly.

The soft smile on Bridget's face, the feeling of her hand entwined with Franky's, the idea of never getting to kiss her again, of never falling asleep with her again.

Franky couldn't fucking lose that.

"I don't wanna do it anymore because I don't wanna be just your Friend with fucking Benefits, Gidge." Franky's head was tucked down a little, feeling the most vulnerable she had ever felt. "You fucking fell asleep on me last night when I asked you to go out with me," she laughed a little. "Left me hanging."

Bridget was speechless, inwardly fuming at herself for falling asleep when Franky had clearly worked the courage to finally ask her the question Bridget had been hoping to hear from the start of their set up. "Why didn't you just ask me this morning? You know I'd say yes?"

"Because if it fucks up, then I won't have you in my life anymore." Franky's eyes were gentle, filled with a hint of fear. "And I don't want to not have you."

Bridget held Franky's hand tighter. "Don't go in with doubts, okay?"

A genuine grin filled Franky's face. "You want me to go in thinking we're gonna be married in five years?"

"Exactly," Bridget teased playfully.

The grin was still on Franky's face. "What's your ring size?"

Bridget laughed huskily. "Maybe just ask me on the date first and then we'll take it from there?"

"You're gonna make me actually ask?" Franky's face was filled with amusement as she shook her head.

"So I can recall it when I make the toast at our wedding." Bridget's eyes sparkled.

Franky couldn't wipe the fucking grin off her face. "Saturday night. Dinner. I'll walk you to your doorstep and we can pash against your front door - what d'ya say?"

Bridget's hand reached out to stroke Franky's cheek. "So romantic. How did I get so lucky?" she mocked with a cheeky grin.

Sitting in closer, Franky dropped her head to place a kiss on Bridget's lips. She brought Bridget's body to lie down on the bed with her, both on their sides as the kiss deepened. 

Bridget quickly pulled back. "Third date rule now, I'm afraid, darling."

"Ay?" Franky groaned out. 

"No sex till the third date," Bridget confirmed in her best stern voice.

Franky's signature teasing smile was back on her face. "But we can kiss as much as we want till then, yeah?"

"Oh, one hundred percent," Bridget muttered out before she brought their lips together again.

* * *

"Franky?"

Franky looked up to see Officer Miles. "Linda. Hey."

"Captain wants you in her office immediately," Linda said shakily.

Franky walked hesitantly to Vera's office, slightly worried by Linda's demeanour; the Officer was usually so full of banter but she looked almost terrified just then. Knocking the door, Franky was surprised to see the entire team inside Vera's office, all with solemn looks on their faces. Allie looked like she had actually been crying.

"What the fuck's happened?" Franky looked at everyone. She met Bridget's eyes and only saw concern and worry.

The only response was Vera handing her a sealed brown envelope with her name on it. She looked around at everyone before tearing it open. It was a bundle of photos and the more she looked through them, the more she felt the bile rising in her throat.

_Herself and Bridget in her apartment car park, standing close together._

_The two of them kissing on Bridget's doorstep._

Her eyes clenched shut, a shaky breath escaping as she looked at the next one.

_Both of_ _them inside Bridget's bedroom...in the middle of having sex._

_Leaving a Coffee Shop, her hand touching Bridget's shoulder intimately._

The next one was what done it, and Franky lurched forward, vomiting into the trash can at the side of Vera's office.

_A pair of black gloves that could only belong to one person laying on Bridget's pillow._

Joan Ferguson knew where Bridget lived and had been in her fucking house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ferguson always finds a way to ruin the happiness. Wrote this in a day so it's was pretty flung together. Hope everyone that is reading is enjoying. Thanks for all the comments and kudos etc.
> 
> WWFan10.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I totally get this would never happen but Fridget AU stories are literally taking over my mind right now and the only way I can get them out is by writing them down. I wrote this in about an hour and half tonight so I know it's not great, but the lack of Fridget on TV for two years is slowly killing my soul. If there is enough interest then I will try my best to continue this story. Also, I just wanted to remind everyone that I'm from Scotland so some words/phrases might have a different spelling etc.
> 
> Hope everyone is taking care of themselves during this difficult time.


End file.
